STREET FIGHTER:EPILOGUE!
by Dune7
Summary: This 2 parter takes place after the end of the 2nd and last season of the USA SF cartoon series. Guile reflects on all that happened after the events of saving Cammy,and something happens next when he least expects.
1. Chapter 1

STREET FIGHTER:EPILOGUE!

(Intro:This story is set a year after the events of the disappointing last episode of the SF cartoon series that used to air on USA back in the mid 90's. I found that it was a regular suckfest in the end,but..I thought this over long and hard and decided to give it a sort of short but well detailed sequel of sorts that it deserved. I hope you like it,but remember the cartoon was non-cannon and should be regarded as such. Enjoy!)

(Extra note:I also just re-tooled this story as well,I felt it had too many typos and grammer mistakes here and there and have an added an extra little scene or two as well in it. So,you can think of this as a 2.0 version or something like that. Now,onto the story.)

PART 1

NEW YORK CITY 7:00 PM EVENING,FRIDAY.

LOCATION BATTLE DOME STADIUM.

Colonel William Guile walked down through the corridors of the large stadium building.

He and the rest of the Street Fighter team were recently invinted to compete in a new fighting tournament under the control of a mysterious millionaire.

After many long and grueling battles,Guile himself had made it to the finals and was to fight the other final challenger,a hotshot Muay Thai fighter named Adon.

His mind was also still reeling after the events from the past year since their final battle with Shadaloo.

It was at last over,the evil lord of Shadaloo was done for after his final scheme of destroying the world cause some monstrous ancient entitiy called Kalley told him to.

It was over,but at terrible price,Cammy instead of just returning to her friends,just so much without a thank you or goodbye just walked out and left.

Some like Ken and Honda and especially Esher were all pretty peeved at her cowardice and ingratitude.

Guile still remembers her final words.

"The past is filled with pain."

"Huh,Cammy may have been a lot of things,but a philosopher she wasn't."thought Guile. "There's another old saying,those who condemn the past are forced to repeat it. And those who run from their pain never overcome it. I guess...Cammy may not have been so brave after all. Of course...she went through a lot back then..due to the dastardly deeds of arch bastard Bison.

He left so many of us in the team with scars one way or the other,especially Chun-Li,Blanka,and yours truly.

I also remember what happened after we left Shadaloo and took Cammy with us.

When we left and parted ways with idiot Bert it wasn't pretty.

After Cammy and Li got into the plane..I actually found myself telling that jack ass off and punching him straight in the mouth.

FLASHBACK:

Guile stands over the fallen British commando Bert,Roary kneels down at his side while Bert wipes blood from his mouth.

"Colonel!"said Roary

He then arises and starts to take a stand against Guile.

"You damn yank!"he said. "You just assaulted an officer you did!"

"And what are you gonna do about it tin-man?"said Guile as he clenched both of his fists.

"I'll show ya here and now brush head!"

"ROARY STOP!"said Bert.

"But-but sir.."said Roary.

"I said stop!"said Bert as he got back up and placed his red beret back on.

"Look..Guile..I..I know you're upset with me about earlier.."

"Upset?"said Guile. "You don't even know the word for it! I warned you didn't I ?

I warned you about what Bison was capable of and that Cammy was controlled..but did you listen?"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"shouted Bert. "I admit it all-I was wrong. I promise..i'll report all this to Roman Spears and my superiors when we get back.

I'm also sorry about Selia,I promise she'll never come within ten feet of Cammy either!"

"Well..you can do more than just that-old boy!"said Guile. "Consider this would be friendship and alliance over!

Instead,i'll make you a promise..if I and the street fighters ever cross with you again,i'll make you wish you were never born!

AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR ON THIS?"

"Crystal."said Bert.

"Good."said Guile as he turned to the plane and took off in it.

END FLASHBACK.

Guile sighed.

"I probably shouldn't have lashed out at him like that.."he thought. "But..he sure had that one coming a long time..he was worse than Sawada..following orders blindly like that.

Huh..I imagine he and that psycho bitch Selia probably have had a falling out by now..well..they say love and time heals wounds..but they have no one to blam but themselves if you ask me.

At least Sawada learned to break rules when he had to,and at least we've reconcilled by now. But..if I ever run into that limey loudmouth again..it'll be way too soon.

I wish Cammy had came back with us when we arrived back in NY..I should've said something,done something to get her to return.

I'd never..thought i'd miss her face making or flirting..maybe..maybe I really did love her..but still holding onto someone I should've moved on from...like Lucinda.

Ah...and speaking of Lucinda...all the mess that followed after that."

In the months ahead after the fall of Bison...Guile and the other Street Fighters had to deal with many other returning threats that took that monster's place.

The evil Akuma had set a trap to ensnare most of us while he played out a death rematch with the one who defeated him...Ken Masters.

Guile and others were suprised that Ken had actually defeated the demonic warrior,but now he understood why Ryu and Ken had withheld such info from them.

Now Guile felt pretty foolish about taking them for granted back then.

In the long run,with the help and teachings of an old man named Gen from a previous advenutre,Ken had defeated Akuma once again and saved them of their ungrateful lives.

FLASHBACK 2

Gen stood face to face with the street fighters.

"You need each other more than you know. I suggest you all treasure and work together better in the future."said the old master Gen. "That's what being a team of heroes and warriors is all about."

"I..had to admit my bullheadedness and convinced Esher of his and we vowed to never treat Ryu and Ken as..second fiddles" thought Guile. "We promoted them both to full fledged members of the SF operation.

Akuma himself had gotten away again..but we knew we'd be ready for him the next time.

As for Lucinda,after..getting Blanka back,she decided it was best not to continue a long distant relationship any further..times had changed and we were worlds apart anymore.

I also thought it was probably for the best..but...my heart tells me differently.

Of couse..I wasn't the only one who was in a sort of heartbreak hotel.

Chun-Li,our best member was..feeling a bit of loneliness herself after parting ways with that...Warrior King guy and even after Bison was destroyed..she told me something that was eating away at her.

FLASHBACK 3.

"At last..Bison is destroyed..and my father can at last rest in peace."she said.

"But..why..do I suddenly feel..so empty?"

"Esher suggested that Li take a little time away from the operation for a week or two."thought Guile.

When she got back,she wasn't really feeling any different. Until...when Ryu had a little sit down with her.

They talked for a bit..and one thing led to another..when..they went out with a date.

Ken was a little peeved and of course jealous..but we all felt pretty relieved that the strongest woman in the world..would hopefully not be the lonliest any longer.

The next month after that,we had reports of a terrorist cartel destroying facilites of a cybernetics and genetics complex.

The terrorist was revealled to be that cyber bitch the Satin Hammer herself once again.

We also learned that her old lover,fellow street fighter and AM forces officer named was this time after her,still enraged at her betrayal.

In a nutshell,we caught up with her at one of her hideouts,and there we saw standing over her crushed and ruined cyber body,he had torn all her limbs off and had a gun aimed at her head.

It wasn't easy,but..both myself and Sawada managed to convince him not to resort to her maniacal level,it wouldn't make him no better than her.

then threw his pistol to the floor,then took her broken body and she was thrown into prison.

Whilst in prison,Hammer herself fell into sudden coma from the shock while Hawk was granted some extended shore leave for some real R&R.

Blanka meanwhile had managed to find a brilliant genetist who cured him of the dreaded mutation he was exposed to returning him to his earlier form of mutation,and maybe a little more human in some ways.

He even returned to Hawaii to get together again with his girlfriend.

Vega and Balrog were also found and apprehended by the authorities recently as well.

There was also the final threat of dealing with the menace of Victor Sagat and his cartel now that Shadaloo was no more. They were trying to seize power in Shadaloo City and making quite a fuss for Guile and the others to deal with. But..Guile knew they'd take him down sooner or later.

"It looked like things were going..pretty well for the Street Fighters at last." thought Guile.

"But..I still in my heart longed for..her to return..and now I find myself giving anything to see her again..one last time.

...Cammy."

Suddenly,just as Guile turned a corner and found the double doors that would lead to the main fighting arena where he would fight the final champion..

Someone stepped out in front of him.

It was her.

"Hi...colonel..long time no see."

It was Cammy.

"C-CAMMY?"said Guile.

TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 2!


	2. Chapter 2

STREET FIGHTER:EPILOGUE PART 2:CONCLUSION!

While inside the fight ring,the last of the finals were taking place at the Fighter's tournament.

A fighter named Dan was facing a Muay Thai named Adon and it looked like one of them was clearly winning.

Dan jumped at Adon,doing his flying flail kick,but the Thai simply ducked it.

The karate fighter landed on the other side of the ring.

"Wha?"said Dan as he turned around to see what was going to happen.

The last thing he saw was Adon coming at Dan,hitting him in the face with a flying kick of his own.  
"WHAM!"

Dan went down and was out cold.

Adon was the winner of the semi-finals.

"HAHAHA!"laughed Adon as he raised both fists in the air.

Esher and the rest of the street fighters were all up in the bleechers watching the show.

"Man-whatta sadistic show-off!"said Ken.

"I couldn't agree more on that one,Ken."said Ryu. "Adon there was also one of Sagat's finest pupils back then."

"A pity about that Dan guy."said Li. "He worked hard to get where he was."

"A pity the rest of us got defeated in the earlier matches."said Blanka. "Guile's our last hope at winning this competition."

"Yeah,but where is he?"said Honda. "He's gonna miss the final match."

While back out in the hall Guile stood across from the last person he'd thought he'd never see again...Cammy.

"Cammy!"said Guile all wide eyed.

"Er..hi again mate."she said blushing slightly.

Guile's facial expression then changed suddenly to grim seriousness.

"You'd think you'd call back or something?"he said.

Cammy blushed even more in embarassement.

"Oh er-eh-that.."she flustered. "Look..William..i'm really sorry for all that..I really am. But..you know that Bison was controlling me and all."

"I know,I know..I had to get your stupid ex-boyfriend Bert to believe that for weeks before I had to sock him one after all that!" said Guile.

What I really am pissed about Cammy..is the way you stormed out on us after Li and I busted our asses saving you!"

"Well,what do you want..a bloody medal?"said Cammy. "After what Bison had done to me..making me attack you,Li,Honda and even Blanka and especially Ken..I..I just couldn't face any of them after what happened."

"Don't kid yourself Cammy."said Guile. "I happen to have a lot more faith in our teammates than you ever did. We're not some british bank rolled commando team ya know. And besides that..things have..changed more than you know. I'm sure Ken wouldn't hold a grudge,but..a little apology wouldn't hurt either.

Cammy sighed.

"Maybe..maybe you're right. I guess I was just kidding myself that I could get on with my future..but not after what happened. I..I tried to apply for security and miliatary jobs...but..somehow I just couldn't concentrate on my work without thinking about you lot.

So..after hearing about this..contest in town..I attended to watch on the sidelines and..get a chance to talk with you."

"You..you mean you want to come back to the team after all?"

"Only if you'll have me,Colonel."she said saluting him.

"Oh,we'll have you all right."said Guile grinning. "Not only that.."

Guile then placed his hands on Cammy's shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth.

Her eyes went wide,she was startled..but then she closed them in full response to the kiss.

They held each other for over a minute,before they let loose of each other.

"I..I what was that for?"she said.

"A way of saying..that you were right..you are my future after all."he said.

"But..but what about Lucinda?"said Cammy.

"We-had to go our seperate ways after a case or two..but it's for the best after all. Sometimes..you gotta move on."said Guile.

Cammy smiled and tear ran down her cheek.

"I guess so."she said.

The two embraced each other again.

After that,Guile and Cammy entered the staduim,and Guile went and entered the ring,while Cammy sat up in the bleechers.

The announcer spoke into his microphone announcing the final match.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN."he said. "THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH OF THE GREAT GLOBAL FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT!

IN THIS CORNER THE GOLDEN EAGLE GUILE! AND IN THIS CORNER THE GOD OF MUAY THAI ADON!

LET THE FINAL FIGHT COMMENCE-NOW!"

Li and the other were suprised to see Cammy was here.

"Oh great,miss pigtalied traitor is back at last."said Ken annoyed.

"Ya got that right mon."said DJ. "She got guts showing her face here again after all that crap that happened."

"Aw come of it you guys."said Ryu. "It's not Cammy's faulty really,it was that bastard Bison. Maybe she's ready to come to us again."

"I sure hope so."said Li. "It's just not the same without her."

"Yes,"said Blanka. "We should all stick together no matter what."

"Ah,maybe."said Ken. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

While back in the ring,Guile fought it out with Adon,but after several minutes of sparring,Guile executed a flash kick so hard,it sent that kickboxer right out the ring.

"ADON IS NO LONGER ABLE TO BATTLE!"said the referee. "GUILE IS THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT!"

Guile raised both fists in the air as the crowds cheered him on.

"He did it!"said Li. "He won!"

"Alright Guile!"said Honda.

"Yes,he did it again!"said Blanka.

Minutes later,after recieving the trophy and prize money,Cammy and Guile approached Esher and the others.

"I..never thought we'd see you again,Cammy."said Esher.

"Yeah,we were wondering who's side you were on anymore."said Ken.

"A well placed jab Ken."said Cammy smirking. "It is true,after you all helped me when my old MI-5 team wouldn't,I was so selfish into thinking of leaving you..but i've learend hard that you shouldn't be alone..i've got my friends to count on when I need them."

"So you're back then little lady?"said DJ.

"I'll be the one to settle that,DJ." said Esher. "And..well yes..I think it's fair to say that you are. Welcome back to the fold Cammy..we truly missed you."

Cammy then bowed slightly and stuck her tongue out,an old teasing habit she used to do on Esher.

"Oh brother..some things sure as hell never change."moaned Esher.

Everyone laughed as Cammy then embraced her friends.

"Oh,it's so good to be back once more!"she said with tears in her eyes.

"It sure is."said Guile. "Now come on,let's head home for some R&R..we've still got work to do!"

The Street Fighters all settled into the red and white mini jet that used to take them on their missions.

Cammy was once again seated in the pilot's chair like she did back then.

"Ah,just like old times eh mates?"she said.

"You said it."said Guile. "Now fire up those thrusters and let's head home!"

"Aye-aye,colonel!"she said saluting him.

She fired up the thrusters and the jet took off to the sky.

And in the years that followed,Guile and the street fighters took out Sagat and his cartel and the people of Shadaloo City were freed and renamed their city..SF city.

Many more adventures followed and both Guile and Cammy were married and gave birth to a pair of twins who would grow up to be great leaders themselves.

As did both Ryu and Chun-Li and Blanka and his girlfriend did wed as well.

Ken managed to find love eventually,in the form of a blonde haired bombshell named..Eliza.

Dhalsim,Rose,Guy,Haggar, and Cody,Gen and other street fighters eventually joined the organization,protecting the world from all threats,foreign,domsetic and...otherworldly.

For Guile and the Street Fighters..it was a job well done!

THE END!

(I hope you all enjoyed this short piece I wrote,more SF stories will come soon,but rest assured they will be based more on the great video games series and not some 2nd or 3rd rate TV series that probably should never have been made. I wrote this for the sake of satisfaction and a sequel that should've been. See you soon.-DUNES


End file.
